Remembrance
by The Rahkshi Writer
Summary: Tahu reflects while on the brink of a pool of energised Protodermis and a life-changing decision. Meanwhile, the other Toa face their own worries. Last chapter, woot!
1. Remembrance

**I began to think about this after reading a quote from Greg Farshtey, which basically said that if Tahu jumped in Energised Protodermis again, he could easily be destroyed instead of becoming Nuva again if he's not destined. So I came up with this. Enjoy. **

* * *

Remembrance

The gentle sound of liquid lapping against the rock drew him on, closer to his goal. At long last, he had found it. The figure emerged into a large cave now, shielding his eyes against the bright silver light emanating from the cave's floor, reflected back by the crystals lining the roof. Like the light that sprung forth from its depths, the pool was a shining silver. It was beguiling, and it drew the figure from the shadows in the entrance to the cave, into the light.

Tahu stepped into the light, golden armour discarded. His own red and orange armour was, as the light touched it, washed clean of its scars and pains. Born anew. He looked down into the pool, feet touching the edge of the pool. Thinking. Remembering. Remembering why he was here. His Nuva armour, robbed of him by the mask of life, to fulfil the will of Mata Nui. And he'd done that. He'd defeated the Rahkshi and, once again, helped Mata Nui. But then he had been forsaken. Mata Nui had left him, not even performing the small favour of returning his armour. Instead he had been left weakened. The armour had, as it happened, been one-use. So now he was left weakened. He had suffered much for the Great Spirit. He had fought the Makuta continually, lost his mask countless times, had his home destroyed, been poisoned and turned against his teammates, had his life-force fed upon by Krika, been forced to abandon his team to fight against the universe itself, a universe he had helped come into being. He had been put to sleep and robbed of his memories too, and now, finally, he had lost his armour. Mata Nui could surely have done that last thing for him? Returned what was rightfully his? He took a step back from the pool.

He had been cut off. Something had been severed between him and his team. It was base humiliation to have become weaker, and shorter, than them, but it was deeper than that. He had lost the power to share his Kanohi powers with the others, to protect them. Whatever he had said to the contrary, he continually feared for their safety, yes, even Kopaka. He always felt it was his duty to keep them safe. He had failed on several occasions still; he had learned that that was inevitable. But what a relief it was when he discovered he could actually shield them from harm. Literally throw a bubble of safety around them. Yes, they could do it too, but as their leader, he felt responsible, and it was a great boon to be able to protect them properly. And in Karda Nui, his shields were the only ones available, when his team had needed it most, he had been there. It had threatened to pull his heart in two when he decided to split the group, but he knew it had to be done. And, in his mind, he had assigned the most dangerous job to himself. And it was true. In the end, it was him who needed saving, cornered in the swamp. He had come to learn that leaders needed to make tough decisions like that, but at the same time; he still tried as best he could to watch over them. His increased Nuva Powers had certainly been a use to him in that regard. He took another step back.

He had indeed lost something of the closeness they had shared. He didn't, couldn't know the truth. The deep bond he had shared with them, the ability to truly unite and become one with his fellow Toa, had been lost when he had ceased to be one of them. He was no longer a Toa Nuva. Oh yes, he still led them, but how could he lead them into battle when he was weaker than them? A leader should be the strongest, the fastest, the wisest, the best. The one the others could turn to and rely on to fight until the last breath. That was why Turaga did not lead from the front. They couldn't. And the Matoran? What if some threat arose that he could not defeat? He had encountered many threats he had struggled to beat as a Nuva, but now, in his reduced state and stuck on a new world, he needed all the power he could get. Then again, it didn't seem to affect the other Toa of the universe he had lived in for so long. But then, they had not been Toa Nuva. Losing all that came with that title was like losing a limb to him. As the old saying goes, you cannot miss something you never had. He backed up another step.

And he was the mighty Tahu, immortalised in the walls of history as the hero who had saved them all, although privately he had always considered his friends' feats to be more impressive. Lewa, who had for a short time been in the body of Tren Krom, and survived with sanity intact. Kopaka, who had captained the Phantoka in their battle in the sky, outnumbered yet still victorious, Onua, who saves the day at the last moment, despite the danger. Pohatu, who held the group together with his jokes and friendship. Oh, and getting Kopaka to open up. Gali... whose wisdom had been invaluable all the way, and who had been the last one standing against Icarax. The Turaga, who, as Toa Metru, had faced rejection and actually properly defeated the Makuta, and the beast within, evacuated Metru Nui and then gone on to lead the Matoran on the island of Mata Nui. And the Toa Mahri, who had done the far nobler thing of sacrificing themselves to restore the life of the great Spirit, and their friend Matoro, even though in the end, it had been he who had made the ultimate sacrifice and saved everyone. He had simply given a terrible weapon a host, and apparently, thankfully, disarmed it. He had just led the team as he was instructed to do. Yes, his fiery temper may have driven him to take the position, and fill it well, but he had just done his job. He had suffered much, but all of his pains were insignificant in comparison to those of others. Before, he may have considered himself worthy of the legend, ready to stand alongside people like Pohatu and Gali, who had decimated the Skakdi ranks with their own power, while Tahu struggled with one, who had nearly goaded him into murder. He took another step back, and his feet hit rock. He had reached the back wall of the cave. Maybe this was a mistake...

He remembered flying too. That wonderful feeling of freedom. Could his current armour do that, he wondered? But then, what if he died? Wouldn't it be a waste? Wouldn't he be missed? The insidious voice of the Makuta flickered through his mind, now just a hateful memory. _You are filled with fear... _Not like Jaller. He had always respected the Matoran, and now Toa, he had never backed down, never surrendered. He was brave enough for everyone. He had saved the life of Takanuva, he was prepared to die to save the universe, he defied prophecy of death on Voya Nui and he even defied death at least twice. Tahu was not brave enough to just jump into a pool of silver water, with the potential to give him so much more. But loose so much as well. But what did it come down too? Of all the many reasons to jump, and the many not too, which did it come too? Why was he doing this? For the Matoran? For the other Toa? Or for himself. He thought he could hear a voice, a real voice, asking him. _"Come; let us find out your reasons, and your fate, together. Will the strength of your teammates guide you to change, or will your selfishness cloud your path? Come, brave Tahu of Fire, and let us discover the truth..."_

"I will not be afraid!" Tahu cried, raising his flame sword to the sky as he sprinted for the edge, and leapt, soaring through the air, and time seemed to slow to a stop as he flew, and it all went through his mind again until it settled on the truth, his last thought before he plunged below the surface, there was a flash of light, and Tahu Mata was no more.

* * *

**Well, in the end it comes down to your opinion of Tahu as to whether he survived or not. If you reckon he was being selfish, then he dies. If you think he was doing it for the others, then he lives. **

**Also, I know that with Energised Protodermis, you're either destined or not. But then in the same stead, the destinies of everything in the universe is destined to happen whatever. But as I don't believe that destiny is fixed, or how my stories treat destiny, then EP has to become flexible as well. So that's why. Apologises for the philosophical rant.**

**EDIT: Poll is now up on my profile. What do you think?**


	2. Life is a lesson

**I began with Tahu's story, but I enjoyed that so much I decided to do the other Toa Nuva. So here's my favourite, Lewa! **

_***shudders* **_**I hate Treespeak. So I'm sorry, I did try writing it like that, but after 30 minutes I wanted to take Lewa's Katana and stab myself rather than carry on. So it's in plain English, sorry!**

* * *

Life is a lesson

Well, I've sure been busy over the last few days. I haven't really had time to collect my thought. But now, Tahu's vanished, and we really don't know what to do. I'm so scared that I can't even speak Treespeak anymore. Which I suspect my friends consider a relief. So maybe taking this chance to sort myself out will help me.

Of course, this is just another bit of misfortune, and that's nothing new. I've actually found it's really useful. It's taught me a lot. When I first arrived on Mata Nui, I was always showing off. And everyone thought I was an airhead. But really, I was just nervous. I thought I wasn't good enough to be around them. I want to be friend with everyone, but my teammates were my favourites. My best friends. And I wanted to impress-amaze them. I wanted them to like me like I liked them. And when I wanted to go alone, I actually just needed to get away. It's exhausting always trying to impress people. I mean, yes, I enjoy playing around and having fun, but no one can be _that_ interesting for the sake of it, can they? And that's why I always went first. Not because I'm brave, but because I wanted to impress my friends. Who, of course, didn't need me to do that to like me. And really, all it did was get me into trouble.

Like the time I lost my mask to some Rahi and had it replaced by an infected one. I ended up forcing the Le-Matoran, who I should have been protecting, to act as slaves in a Nui Rama hive! If Onua hadn't come and found me, then I dread to think what might have happened. But I'll never admit it. You know, I really like Onua. As a big brother, I mean. He's always been there for all of us, ready to go the extra mile. At first, I admit I thought he was the real airhead in the group, but he actually turned out to be the wisest of us all. But he isn't, and never was, just a scholar. Onua fights as bravely as the rest of us, and was probably the most honourable of all of us. He was the one who, when all was lost, would come through, and probably with some warm words for afterwards. Although we often seem to not notice him, he's always there, tunnelling away through life, ready to pop up just at the right moment. So I probably respect Onua the most out of all of my friends. I need to. He not only saved me from the infected Kanohi, but after the unfortunate incident involving my villagers slapping a Krana on my face, which was followed by me going on a rampage. And once again, Onua appeared, and, putting his own life on the line, set me free. Thanks Onua.

Of course, Onua can't pick me up every time, and I've gotten into plenty of other scrapes. There was the time I attacked the Bohrok the first time, and then got frozen in the Exo-Toa. After which I became a Toa Nuva, and ended up losing my powers and falling from the sky! That was awful, being trapped on the ground. How does anyone stand it? It's like being in a prison! The others sometimes tease me about it... Which is fair enough, I like a joke too. Although Tahu and Kopaka certainly don't! It was _really_ funny when Tahu was vine-swinging away from Nuhvok-Kal, and ended up faceplanting in the mud! But he swore he'd kill me if I ever told anyone, and when Tahu says that to you, mask to muddy, really, really hot and smoking mask, you do what he says. But he is a great leader, now he's cooled off a bit. And, in his own hot-tempered way, he really cares for us. Perhaps more than we knew... he seemed awfully depressed and anxious all the time after he lost his powers. I imagine he feels like I did when I couldn't fly. Tahu, I hope you're okay.

Ah, Kopaka, the happy-fun one. I surely can't be alone in seeing the irony that for he who freezes things can actually be rather hot-tempered, especially around Tahu. He's taken charge of the team in Tahu's absence, which is, of course, a bundle of laughs, and the main reason I haven't had time to collect my thoughts. But actually, I think I know-sure the reason. Kopaka may act like he's got a bad-terrible case of frostbite, but I think that now he does understand that we need to work together, even if it does make him feel even more uncomfortable than Ta-Wahi. And, as I discovered in Karda Nui, he's incredibly talent-skilled, which also answers the question we'd all been wonder-pondering for a while: _How on Mata Nui did Kopaka get picked as second in command by Tahu, who can't stand him?_ Joking aside, like any good leader, he knows how we all feel, and he's acting on it to keep us together. But being Kopaka, he can't just sit and talk about our problems. So he's running us ragged to take our mind off it. _Thanks Kopaka..._

Pohatu's react-responding well to this policy. But then, Pohatu responds well to everything. Life's too short-brief to be miserable-sad. Live fast-quick! Easy for him to say, he's the one wear-modelling the Kakama Nuva! Although actually, I admire Pohatu. Unlike me, his joviality actually holds the team together, instead of providing a brief distraction. He's got likability. He may not be the wisest, but he keeps our unity-bond strong in his own way, and often, when we don't want a lecture-sermon from Onua and Gali (no offence-nastiness!), it'll be Pohatu that diffuses the situation with a wisecrack. He's not above mocking the enemy-foe either, which helps us overcome our fear. And unlike some _cough*Tahu and Kopaka*cough_, Pohatu views the Matoran as equals, as opposed to rather pathetic midget-dwarfs that some Toa are prone to viewing them as after having to save-rescue them from every Rahi, Bohrok and Rahkshi that comes along.... I would never think that way, of course. I mean, even Kopaka likes him! But no one dares mention-say it, because no one likes getting flash-frozen. Of course, Pohatu's not just a one trick Kikanalo, and his strength and power over stone is incredible-strong. But even here, he applies a little of his own personal touch. I don't think that Odina was ever fix-repaired.

Then there's Gali. Everyone love-likes Gali. She's the peacemaker of the group-team, and even though she personifies (big word...) water, everyone feels calm around her. I think for a while in the beginning, she was very unsure about her own worth-value in the team, something I can identify with, although I don't really have that much to say about Gali. Except that between her and Pohatu, I think we might manage to stay-stick together as a team-group. If Tahu comes back. If not, I don't know, although I fear-worry Gali may take it much harder-worse than the rest of us. 'Cause it's fairly obvious-clear that their 'friendship' is a little too close and 'touchy-feely' to be just that. But you didn't hear that from me!

And me? Well, as I've said to Tanma, I've changed a lot in the past few years. I know-think that I have my team's respect, despite that 'I know all the Bohroks' secrets' thing. So I don't try to show off as much, although I'm still impulsive and eager to go. What can I say, I'm the spirit of the air! But now I'll wait just a moment before I go flying off on whatever mad-quest we end up on. Its amazing how just a little bit of thought can make all the difference! Although not too much thought, or I'll end-finish up like Kopaka. And then we're all doomed... Kidding! I still get in danger-trouble, but now I save-rescue my friends from it! Oh, Kopaka's face-mask when I... oh, hi Kopaka! Anyways, my time is short now, Kopaka's about to kill me, so I'll say something profound. First time for everything, right? Anyways:

Life's a lesson. Take notes.

P.S. Especially this one: Always watch out for Kopaka... aaaagh!

**Lewa! Heh heh, yeah, I kinda lost it at the end, but since he'd been Kopaka Bashing all the way through, I thought I'd bring it to its eventual conclusion. Not sure who to do next... maybe Kopaka? Oh, and towards the end I made a special Treespeak effort for you guys. To symbolise that his going through his feelings is removing his worry. **


	3. Locked away

**From happy Lewa to Kopaka. Oh dear...**

**And now the disclaimer... oh, I'll let Kopaka say it.**

"**..."**

**Fine. I don't own Bionicle, or Lego, and I'm willing to bet I never will. Not too much, because I'm not a betting man. **

* * *

Locked Inside

I _hate_ Tahu. Really, really hate him. And if he survives, I will kill him. Yes, that's right, I know where he's gone. And he swore me to secrecy. He came to me a few days ago, once everyone else had gone to sleep. I was up late, like he knew I would be. And he told me what he was going to do, told me he was giving me control until he returned. Stupid, stupid Tahu, entirely confident with his plan that could so easily kill him.

But that's not the only reason I hate him. It's because he's left me with the job of leading the Toa Nuva. Not that that in itself is bad, I've always thought I could do a better job... but why didn't he ever say how difficult it was? I've led the group before, or, at least, some of them, but now it's not just about a fight for survival, a tactical position. The leader must speak for the team; deal with their problems, all these things I've never experienced before. I can lead them in a battle against some foe, but not against the tide of worries threatening to overwhelm us. Why didn't you tell us, Tahu? How did you do it? Hot-headed jerk. Yeah, you go running off to try and get your powers back, while I get crushed under this lots' emotional needs. He's probably off having a good laugh right now, thinking about how I'm going to handle all this. What's the point of all the emotion? Keeping it under control and moving on is so much more efficient.

So if that's the case, why am I so angry? I... I'll never admit it, but actually, I think it's me. Tahu always comes across as complete idiot, too hot-tempered and passionate to see the cold hard facts. Yet at the same time, he led us, in battle and in peacetime. And let me tell you something, it's leading the team in peacetime that's hard. Because in battle, you just focus on surviving. Getting through each day. But in peacetime, you have to deal with all the little, irrelevant things. But they're not irrelevant, are they? To the person they're happening too, they're the most important thing going on. And you can't just disregard that, no matter how much you want to just tell them to get lost. I never got the point of having to be tied down and working with a bunch of fools, each with their own set of those little irrelevant problems. Turns out Tahu, who, for all his faults, did advocate teamwork, was wiser than me. I hate him for that too. I learned that in the battles against the Rahkshi. How deliciously ironic, that the beings whose intention was to destroy our values were the ones that taught me those values' true power. I was caught by all six of them. And, try as I might, I could not defeat them. But then, Tahu (why him!), Lewa and Gali arrived to save the day. Although Tahu and Gali became distracted by Kuhrak... Lewa quickly put paid to that. For some reason, that particular Rahkshi's power never seemed to effect him as much as it did the others. My belief was also strengthened by the site Takanuva and Makuta becoming one to lift the Mangaia gate. Granted, it didn't quite awaken Mata Nui, but it opened up the potential to do so. That too, showed me the power of unity. The battles of that period also highlighted to me that Lewa wasn't quite the airhead he appeared to be. Which was why I trusted him enough to request he join me in the skies of Karda Nui, even though I can't stand his jokes.

Tahu didn't seem to mind. Indeed, he and the other Toa seem to respond well to it. Although admittedly Lewa was the one who evaded capture in Karda Nui, while me and Pohatu failed to do so. I did try to make amends there, although in the end I needed rescue by Pohatu. So alright, unity is necessary! There, I said it. Eat your heart out, _Tahu_. He's always so arrogantly confident in his own strength... It was certainly gratifying to see him so at a loss when he lost it... perhaps... perhaps that is why he went? But then, that idiot always wore his heart on his sleeve. How can a leader show strength if every cause for concern shows clearly on his face? I certainly found it absurd. But then what to do with those emotions, the ones turning me into a wreck?

Well I do what those who wish to accomplish something in life do. I lock those emotions away. Hide them from others, those who would use them to take me apart. Cover that casket containing my feelings with an impenetrable, icy shield, so thick that not even the greatest burning passion will melt it away. For emotions will only lead to downfall.

Lewa would be a prime example for this. His happy-go-lucky nature is downright dangerous. He's always getting into trouble... but never lets it bring him down. He just breezes onwards... But I've already ranted about him, so what about Pohatu, Gali, Onua and Takanuva? Pohatu seems unable to bear a grudge and treats the Matoran like equals, when they're clearly not. But then, he's so helpful and trusting, and you can't help warm to him... And then there's Gali. She's strange. She's too insecure. Is that why she likes Tahu? Because he's totally not? And yet she has the most remarkable gift to, with a glance, tear away my shields, throw open the curtains on my emotions, kept locked inside. How can she do that? How can that insecure little girl I met on Mata Nui not just crack, but destroy and sweep away my protection? Is it because she's in touch with her emotions? She's calm and at peace with the world enough to deal with everyone else's problems? How? Is that what I lack? Did Tahu understand that? No, that can't be it. Onua. As yes, Onua. His charity puts him in danger so many times. He's a fool... or is he a true hero. Gali told me he once said "attack one Toa, and you attack us all." He clearly takes the concept of 'team' too far.

But then, what is a 'team' then, Kopaka? Go on, you who think you're above their foolish emotion. What is it, eh Kopaka?

It's... it's...

Go on!

It's... it's 'a co-operative number of people'. Yes, that's it.

And what does than entail?

What is that supposed to mean?

Face up to it, Kopaka. Blurt it out, and you promise you'll stop doing this.

Oh, alright. It means we have to care. I already said I appreciated Unity, didn't I? Oh, who am I fooling? Tahu, I'm really sorry. I see it now! I know what I need to do! But I can't do it. Now I see why you're our leader. Because you got it. You understood the need to balance emotions and intellect, even though you don't have too much of it. Tahu, please come back. Let me retreat behind my frozen shields. We need you. I need you to take back that mantle that you wear so much better than me. Please make it. For all of us. Because I don't know how much longer I can keep my emotions locked away.

**And that brings this story to my terribly abrupt ending. I had to end it, I was getting really depressed. I fail at writing cold and emotionless!**


	4. Reflection

**A slightly different take on this idea, inspired by Anime-girl 666's character study of Pohatu. Go to the last page of this archive and check it out!**

**Pohatu looks back on recent happenings. Please read the end notes, it's really important!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle (I can't be bothered to say something sarcastic anymore...)**

Pohatu

_Thump, thump, thump..._

The Kodan ball pounded noisily against the wall, bouncing back to a brown foot. Yes, it felt good to be brown again. Very good. Orange was okay, but Pohatu could not remember, for the life of him, ever seeing an orange rock. And he was a Toa of Stone. He knew rocks. It had been a great relief when he discovered he could change the armour's colour. Yes, brown was the way to go. He liked brown. It reminded him of Po-Wahi, the island he had washed up on such a long time ago. At least, that's what it felt like. Of course, he was now in yet another desert. Bara Magna, although now transformed into a lush world, still had its namesake, albeit greatly reduced, and it was here that Pohatu found himself. Staring up at the sky, and thinking things over. And kicking the ball against the wall. In the last few days, everything seemed to be happening at a hundred miles an hour, and even Pohatu, with the mask of speed, struggled to keep up with it all. And just to make it worse, Tahu had suddenly disappeared, and no-one had a clue where he was. Which was very unusual. A general rule of thumb concerning Tahu was that wherever he was, you found out pretty quickly. So either Tahu didn't want to be found, or he wasn't acting of his own free will. Both were extremely worrying.

_Thump, thump, thump..._

Of course, that wasn't the only thing going on Sperus Magna, which was the main reason why the Toa Nuva hadn't unanimously cried "screw it!" and gone after him. Two worlds had collided, two different civilisations, and they needed to be unified. Of course, it wasn't like everyone was expecting to drop everything and go start a brand new life. Far from it, although the persistent rumour that the Toa Nuva themselves were going to split up and mingle did nothing to help this. It was a total lie, of course. While they hadn't always been the best of friends, the Toa Nuva were determined to remain together, Tahu's disappearance only bringing them even closer together. But they still had to meet the leaders of the Bara Magnans, help with the reunions of the three pieces of Aqua Magna and their inhabitants, and generally help straighten things out, as Tahu had kind of ended up as 'boss of all the Toa' during the reign of the shadows, and therefore was forced to sit through many boring meetings. Maybe that was why he'd gone. It's what Pohatu himself knew he'd have done. At the time, the other Toa Nuva had all agreed between themselves to assist him in any way they could, but now they had to. Kopaka was filling in for Tahu, and his icy shell was cracking all over under the pressure. Pohatu had actually caught him yelling at Gali the other day, which was actually quite funny, as he clearly wasn't comfortable with it. And Gali kept draining the moisture away from the air around him for the rest of the day, so by the end of it he was really grumpy. Not as grumpy as Gali, but still quite grumpy. Gali was soon sent off to assist with exploring Aqua Magna, a huge ocean. Apparently, there were some Toa there. Who knew?

_Thump, thump, thump..._

Kopaka's leaning on me more and more; Pohatu noted. It was because of the pressure he was under. Like ice caught under a heavy door, the intense pressure was making him start to crack. He was actually displaying emotion, something aforementioned as nothing short of entertaining to the others in the team. Tahu would probably have found it absolutely hilarious. But Kopaka is indeed 'opening up' to me. It's kind of disturbing, actually. When everyone had gotten comfortable with the frozen one, he starts acting like that. And it was even more disturbing because even Lewa (well alright, maybe not Lewa...) could see that these amusing outbursts imply something deeper, internal fractures deep within his psych. And who knows what will happen if those fractures get any worse. Tahu really didn't get enough credit. We'll never make that mistake again.

_Thump, thump, thump..._

That and the Toa were trying to deal with the problems they'd got here. Not only did they spend all their time trying to keep the Skakdi and all the rest of them from starting trouble, but now they'd got the Bone Hunters and Skrall to take care of. Which is no picnic, although of course if they really start to cause trouble then we can probably take them out; Pohatu thought, remembering the Skakdi Legion after he and Gali had finished with them. But as Toa, it wasn't not a decision made lightly. The Bone Hunters are a different kettle of Razor fish all together. They were far more cunning, far more devious, and in consequence, much more dangerous. In fact, Pohatu had heard that recently Lewa, Kopaka and Gali had had to form a Kaita to escape an ambush by the Bone Hunters. It was funny, actually, but Pohatu couldn't actually remember forming a Kaita with Tahu and Onua since the time in Makuta's lair. He wondered if Tahu, who was now no longer a Toa Nuva, could even merge with them anymore. That must be hard on him, if that was true... Tahu was always very protective of the others, despite everything. In fact, he even wore the mask of shielding, and could use it to shield others. But not any more... So he couldn't protect the Toa Nuva anymore, and that must have been hard on him, because he took that, and the loss of his powers, very badly... If Pohatu was in that situation, he knew he'd do anything to try and undo that... and they'd become Toa Nuva by jumping into Protodermis, hadn't they? But it was suicide; they had no idea whether it would work a second time around... But what if Tahu was desperate enough to just do it? It was certainly in his personality, that element of 'just do it'. In fact he'd actually disappeared a day or two after an Energised Protodermis well had been reported...

_Thump, thump, thud._

Pohatu stopped bouncing the ball against the wall, and caught it in his hands. "Oh Mata Nui!" he gasped, wrenching the ball into claws. "I'm coming, Tahu! Mata Nui, please don't let me be too late!" he cried as he began to run, his feet throwing up a dust cloud as he increased in speed, his mask spurring him on as he shot through the desert, in a vain attempt to stop his friend making a horrible mistake.

**________________________________________________________________________And that's the end of that. You see, unfortunately, I am going to end this story prematurely. I'm not proud of my decision, far from it, although at least I didn't just stop writing. I will put in an ending, and yes, we will find out whether Tahu survived or not, which is dependant entirely on the voting in the poll on my profile. Only one more day to go. **

**I'm sorry about the abruptness of this, as I know that a lot of people have shown interest in this story, but I've used up all my ideas for it. If anyone wishes to write their own Gali and Onua chapters, I would be honoured, although please PM me beforehand. I will post an ending, and I wish to thank everyone who took interest in this story. **


	5. Swimming in a sea of dreams and digging

**Aah, it's the wining of those hideous reviewers!**

**Sorry about that Edgar Allen Poe rip-off. Yes, so **_**certain people **_**have been rather disappointed with me about Gali not being included... no-one misses Onua!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle, blah, blah, blah... **

**Go Onua!**

* * *

Swimming in a sea of dream... and digging

How can anyone understand how I feel? Least of all Tahu... ugh, I sound like a teenager. But it's true. Tahu seems completely oblivious to how I feel. And now he's just run off and no-one knows where he's gone. Sometimes I think that massive head's cut off the circulation to his brain. Or maybe he doesn't have one.

Heh, and I'm supposed to be the calm and peaceful one. But that's complete rubbish; no-one can be like that all the time. I need to unwind too! Not that I've been given a chance at all, between Tahu and Kopaka... Kopaka's been pushing us all really hard to try and distract us, because he's unable to just talk to anyone. Still, maybe he'll crack under the pressure... no, that's not a good thing to think. What's become of me? Actually, my latest quest was quite fascinating. I was sent to the Aqua Magna Ocean and, on a whim, sought out what was left of Mata Nui. I did indeed find it, but what I was not expecting was that the island was decorated with flora once again. Although it had seen yet more battles with this new colonisation, and I was shocked to find a large number of Matoran and Toa living on the broken island! Will this world's wonders never cease! I also found many Agori, beings like the Matoran but organic, living close by. So that mission was successful. Although very strange Toa they were.

Anyway, so that was a success. But I still can't rid myself of this anger! I had planned it all out, the perfect opportunity to catch Tahu alone... I had managed to arrange to see him, and then he disappears! How can he be so insensitive! I... I know he doesn't know how I feel about him, but even so, I thought we were friends? Maybe we just don't go together. Fire and water, the most well known incompatibilities. Perhaps that's it... gah, listen to me, it's all drivel! I should be worried about Tahu, not complaining that he refuses to meet me on a date! Where can he be... he really did take losing his powers very hard. I wonder why? It seems rather trivial... although I suspect the reasoning is somewhat deeper. Perhaps he feels incapable of protecting us with diminished powers, among them being the loss of his mask of shielding. And yet he still manages to shield himself from my feelings. Why? Perhaps... perhaps he really does like me! But then why is he always trying to get away? Perhaps... no, it's silly... but is the mighty Tahu, he of the flame... afraid? Now that's a funny idea. But still, whatever the reason, he still ran out on us. And if he ever comes back, I'm going to make sure he knows it!

Digging, digging, digging. I do love digging. Although maybe I should stay on the surface more, because everyone seems to ignore me. I don't mind, but I'd hate to be forgotten in history because I didn't pop my head above ground for extended periods of time. Like the earth itself. We do everything on its surface. All of history, it has been there, and yet it is taken for granted. Like me. I do not mind, it is not my duty to be remembered. It is my duty to protect the Matoran and my teammates. And whoever else needs help. Maybe that's why I have a reputation for saving everyone at the last moment. Because no one notices me until I save them, admittedly at the last moment. Yes, I just keep tunnelling along, digging this tunnel through life. I just get on with it, so no-one notices me, until I come crashing into their tunnels to pull them from a cave-in.

So what am I doing now? Well, I'm looking for Tahu. Because I have a hunch I know where to find him. You see, just before he disappeared, I had discovered an Energised Protodermis Cave. And when I reported it, he practically jumped out of his chair and demanded to know its location. So, against my better judgement, I did so. And now I'm returning to that cave, because I know that's where he'll be. But what I didn't tell him is that the tunnels that lead to it are like a maze, so digging a straight tunnel will be faster. And as soon as I catch him, I'm going to bring that cursed place down so that no-one else can ever find it. Tahu tried to pretend he was just worried about it, but the earth cannot be deceived. Whenua taught me that. He's fine, by the way. It was a huge relief to know that he and the other Turaga were okay. I admit that this sort of thing isn't my usual style, and this whole tunnel is constantly in danger of collapsing on me, but it's imperative that I stop Tahu from making a huge mistake. I've given it a lot of thought, and in the end I came to the conclusion that this is what I must do. I'm getting near now, but it's funny, I can hear two beings in the tunnel. One is Tahu, it must be, but there's something very, very wrong about him. His weight, the way he's standing, what he's saying. The earth cannot be deceived, and I detect deception! But the other being... well, it seems to be... Pohatu? Oh dear, time to crash into another's life-tunnel. Literally...

**

* * *

**

Now perhaps I will be left alone by Gali-fans. Or bombarded with complaints that it isn't feminine enough. I was originally going to have Gali completely deny that she loved Tahu, but then thought that in her own head, that would be quite unlikely.

**Actually, Gali's part was quite fun to write, as it wasn't as heavy as some of the other characters. **

**Onua's was certainly interesting to write, even though there wasn't that much to do. It was a struggle, and the whole thing's very short, but it's the best I could do. I'm very sorry that this doesn't do Gali and Onua justice, as they're both awesome. And don't worry Onua, we love you! So now there's just the last chapter to do, and that will go up tomorrow. One more day left for the polls!**


	6. Rebirth

**And so, it comes to an end. The votes are in. Seven people voted (shows how big **_**my **_**fanbase is!) and the vote was split 87% and 12% (those numbers do not add up) but which way? Find out the truth, below!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, because if I did, Tahu would still be Nuva and not suffer this way. **

* * *

Rebirth

The gentle sound of liquid lapping against the rock drew him on, closer to his goal. At long last, he had found it. The figure emerged into a large cave now, shielding his eyes against the bright silver light emanating from the cave's floor, reflected back by the crystals lining the roof. Like the light that sprung forth from its depths, the pool was shining silver. It was beguiling, but the figure's gaze, locked onto the surface, saw no beauty in it. For him, it was a liquid gravestone. What right did it have to be beautiful when it had taken a great Toa's life?

Pohatu stood on the edge of the pool, eyes scanning the Protodermis desperately for any sign of life, an arm, a foot, a face... Speaking of which, he realised that he was staring at the substance through a screen. Ah, of course, he had forgotten that his Phantoka Mask's eyeholes had been replaced with a clear screen. It made him feel more vulnerable this way, but at least he had a clear view. He also noticed, much to his chagrin, that in the process of granting him the powers of flight for this mission, his armour had reverted to its orange and grey colouration. But that was an issue that could be dealt with later. For the substance was breaking, and a silver hand thrust itself from the liquid.

Pohatu watched, dumbstruck, as Tahu emerged from the pool. He was clad from head to toe in shining silver, the same colour as the pool. But it was definitely Tahu. "Tahu, you're okay!" he cried, almost rushing to hug his brother, such was his relief.

"This form is truly incredible..." Tahu replied, examining himself. "So carefully sculpted, and an effigy of so much power."

"Um, Tahu...?" Pohatu asked, stepping nearer. Tahu's head snapped up to look at him.

"Yes, brother... I saw many things in there. So many tantalising things. So many possible destinies... but here we are. I'm back."

"Well that's good, Tahu." Pohatu said, relieved. This was Tahu.

"In fact, perhaps you would like to see what destiny presents you with..." Tahu said, gesturing to the pool.

"Tahu! No, it was a stupid and dangerous thing for you to do! How can you suggest that I should try it? What's happened to you?" A look of anger flashed across Tahu's face, but it passed swiftly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, brother. That Protodermis... made me feel a bit strange. But I'm back, along with my powers now. Everything's going to be fine." He raised his fist in greeting, offering for Pohatu to do the same.

_I can feel it using me, I can feel it. But it is not me. Am I it? No, I cannot. I can feel myself changing, the form it takes is the one I desire... reach for it, reach for it. Not ready yet, I need more time... Hold on, hold on...I can feel the fire getting stronger, getting ever stronger, I have chosen my destiny, and it is within my grasp now. Take it into my own hands, make it, shape it, mould it, and let me be... reborn._

Pohatu reached out a tentative fist to meet his brother's shining silver one. He was so distracted by the glow that he missed the expression, fleeting as a shadow, which passed over his brother's face. The expression of a hunter whose prey has fallen into its trap. Then a voice like gravel roared "Pohatu, dive!" and Pohatu threw himself back as a column of earth shot out from underneath Tahu, carrying him up, and up and up, smashing him into the crystals lining the ceiling. Crushing him. Pohatu whirled round as Onua stormed into the cavern, answering Pohatu's unspoken question before it left his lips. "That creature was not Tahu, Pohatu."

"And how right you are, Toa of dust." A new voice replied, emanating, it seemed, from the lake itself. And, curiously, from above their heads. Looking up, they saw more Protodermis dripping down the column Onua had created, pooling at the bottom. As the two Toa watched, it began to take a solid form, rising out of the pool, a sick parody of something they had seen before, as Tahu's form, in pure silver, rose once again from the liquid.

_So near the time now, the flames have been lit, and now they grow, waiting for the moment when they can burst free once more. The symbol burns now, as its time comes again. Now is almost the time, although I can hear them above me. Stand fast my brothers, for soon I will return to protect you. I, will, RISE!_

"Your brother thought he could simply become a Toa Nuva once again? Well, I simply stole away his life, his form. I hold him captive within me, to use as I please. It did always delight me, taking the form of those who chose to dabble with my powers."

"Let him go!" Pohatu demanded.

"No. Why should I? I would much rather add you. Change or destruction? Let us find out, together..." the entity stepped forward, as the lake behind it began to froth in preparation for what was to come. Onua and Pohatu found themselves backed up against the wall, a wall that refused to yield to either of their powers. They didn't panic, but instead simply watched as death drew nearer.

_My time has come._

"And so has yours, creature!" Tahu roared as the lake exploded, throwing Protodermis everywhere. Tahu, the real, flaming Toa Nuva of Fire, rising from the silver liquid, a fireball kindling in his fist. He hurled it at the entity, causing it to explode too. "Sorry Onua, I hope you don't mind be stealing your bit-" he began, But Pohatu spotted the entity forming once again.

"Tahu!" he interrupted, pointing at the creeping droplets. Tahu pointed his hand at it, and effortlessly stole its heat, freezing the creature solid before flying to the bank and touching down. "Oh Tahu, you're okay..." Pohatu sighed, so filled with relief that he was unable to criticise his leader for his actions just yet.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tahu said. "Now let's get back. If we hurry, we might be able to catch Kopaka before he goes insane."

"Yes, it's definitely the real one." Onua chuckled.

The other three Toa Nuva were at Tahu's hut, after Lewa had seen Pohatu passing and decided to gather the others, although Onua was nowhere to be seen. "We should have gone looking for him..." Gali whispered. Lewa put a comforting arm over her shoulder, acting like the _bigger_ brother for once.

"It's okay-fine sister-Gali. Tahu will come return-back. He always does."

"Yes, I-I'm sure he will, but it's just weird not having him here. He's always been here, always watching over us."

"And now we need him more than ever." Kopaka said, watching the stars, although his Akaku wasn't functioning. Distractedly tracing the path of the Red Star through the sky with his finger. Then he noticed his brother and sister watching him, goggle-eyed.

"What? It's true, trying to run this team has been a nightmare-Tahu!"

"Yep, that's me." Tahu said, completely confident. "The one and only."

"You complete and utter Makuta-spawn!"

"Now, Kopaka, I-hey!" Tahu yelled, as he was suddenly drenched and realised with a jolt that it was Gali who had insulted him. She was standing across from him, and was glaring at him with such venom that Tahu had a rather disturbing flashback to facing Gorast.

"You could have died, and now you just swan back in here... ugh!" and with that last noise of disgust, she spun on her heels and walked off as Tahu cleared the water from his eyes. Meanwhile, Kopaka cleared his throat.

"Don't you ever, ever, leave again, Tahu. We need you, and it's really hard trying to lead the team and I'm really sorry I kept insulting you and thinking I could do a better job... er, Toa of Ashes." He added, in a vain attempt to remain cold and aloof, and ignore Lewa chuckling hysterically. Tahu smiled, but suppressed laughter.

"I know, brother." He said, offering a fist, to which Kopaka responded, then retired, looking rather relieved.

"It's good to have you back, Tahu." Pohatu said.

"Yes, if only because Kopaka made us do many-lots of quick-running on errand-missions." Lewa chipped in, before skipping off, still laughing at Kopaka, Gali and Tahu himself, with Onua in tow, leaving Tahu standing outside his house.

"Well, see you in the morning, brother." Pohatu said, bumping fist with Tahu before walking off. Tahu stepped into his hut, but then, on a whim, jumped back out and called

"Pohatu!"

"Yes?" Pohatu asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Where's the wall of history?"

"I would have thought it's a little late for a history lesson, Tahu, but I believe it's in the centre of the village. At least until we find permanent places to settle." Then he disappeared in a cloud of dust. Tahu watched him go before setting off for the middle of the settlement, muttering "Now it's time to set the record straight." And, as an afterthought, he snatched some flowers from the roadside. "And talk to Gali."

* * *

**And that really is the end... Until I get through a current Rahkshi Toa Story and the sequel, and whatever else I'm doing. Then there will be a oneshot, probably. I'd also like to debunk any speculation that I wrote Onua and Tahu slash. While I hold nothing against the genre, I personally have no evidence to that effect (it's a K+ story, so I can't just say it) and my angle was that as a Toa of Earth, Onua would be able to detect the difference in, say, weight between a liquid entity and a solid Tahu wearing loads of armour. Perhaps this chapter makes that more clear. Maybe that's not why, and perhaps I have once again overdone it. Or maybe I was influenced by writing Gali in love. Who knows? But to the point, I am a TahuxGali man, and that's how it's going to stay.**


End file.
